Silent Torture
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: Sheyla's fic. A mini OneShot. When Sheppard and Teyla are forced to spent some time together. This is a thank you gift to TeylaFan. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoilers: None.

Episodes: None.

TeylaFan, this fic is dedicated to you. I want to thank you for always thinking about me. I am honor and flatter.

Chapter 1

The room was shrouded in darkness as the moon cast its glow through their window. The old rustic Inn was afar cry from their quarters on Atlantis.

An invisible barrier was erected between John and Teyla upon the moment they had entered the small room and saw the bed they would share for the night. Although, they were both lying on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to one another, both were unwilling to test the boundaries of that barrier, silently, quietly, they lay.

The bedding they were lying on was relatively very small, too firm and plain uncomfortable they thought. To John, the size of this bed was in comparison to his own bed on Atlantis. But this wasn't his bed and they weren't on Atlantis.

Teyla's calmness and motionless body belies the firestorm of her emotions, her years of practicing meditation was her anchor.

John regretting their decision to share the bedding, seriously, what was he thinking, he thought to himself. Damn, she smells good. Lying here next to her was becoming a silent torture. Wondering how he had gotten his self into this predicament. They had come to the planet to discuss trade with one of Teyla's many contacts through out the galaxy and the unavailability of rooms at the Inn facilitated this silent torture.

Restless, but yet afraid to move, afraid were his hands may touch. He has envisioned several moments like this. But those moments have all been in his dreams with them - locked in each other's arms, mouths open, tasting, exploring, taking, giving, and exciting and with their hands exploring every lines, peaks, and valleys.

The temptation to touch her engulfing and inflaming him, still he remains still, when suddenly he felt the bed shift from under him.

"Teyla… are you sleeping?" Peeking over his shoulder, he sees her silhouette moving.

There is a long pause. "I am trying to…but, I can't seem to..," she replies softly.

The End.

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_First, I want to thank you guys for your reviews._

_Alright, this is for you guys who requested that I continue with this little ficlet. I gave the gift's recipient the decision to decide the story's outcome. She told me she liked humor (first) also angst, but she wanted a happy ending. It was only fittingly I try to give her, her request. Well, I had two versions of the story map out in my head an angst version and a funny version. I say, let the angst continue, but I am also posting the humorous version of the story as requested. I hope I don't disappoint her as well as you guys. Please excuse any errors._

_Please let me know what guys think, it does inspire my muse._

Chapter 2

"I, I am finding it very difficult to sleep, John."

Stray beams of light from the moon shone through the squares of the window into the room and onto the bed where both occupants of the bed were lying. It was as if a gray cloud had blanked the dimly lit room.

To Teyla, something was very different between her and John this night. When they had entered the room, the easy rapport they had shared evaporated. When they were undressing, both she and John had avoided looking at each other. It was not as if they weren't wearing any clothing. She was still wearing her sleeveless Athosian purple top that she unusually wears under her military uniform and her slacks and John was still wearing his military black T-shirt and black pants. However, the awareness that has always been there between them, that they have largely ignored up until the moment they had entered the room and saw the bed they would share, has become a thorn.

--

"I am too." John glances away from her moving silhouette. Trying to gain control of his wayward thoughts and raging hormones. "But we need to get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"I know."

Teyla had been lying motionless for the past half hour, willing the cover of sleep, but sleep as been allusive. These were very unusual circumstances. She and John have never had to share a room together alone, so she was feeling a little nervous and apprehensive about their sleeping arrangement for the night.

Having Rodney and Ronon present would have been much easier, she thought. Because being here alone with John was rapidly becoming a silent torture, lying here so close to him, she could smell the cologne and aftershave that he likes wearing. The scent that was uniquely John – a scent she found very pleasing.

Now, she is achingly aware of his present next to her on the bedding and the maleness of him. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't find him so pleasing. Lately, she has come to realization that her feelings for Colonel John Sheppard have somehow blossom and deepen beyond friendship. In her dreams, she found she could explore her attraction and feelings for him without reservation.

--

The uneasy silence between them came roaring back. The minutes slowly tick and slip away as both of them were lost in their thoughts, both not uttering a word to the other, the air in the room becoming stifling.

As his awareness of her was becoming more acute as the second on the clock pass. Suddenly, John felt the bed shift from under him once more. It was Teyla turning around to lie on her back. "Ah, Teyla, what're you doing," he asks hoarsely.

"John, I am, trying to… I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Oh." Peeping over his shoulder again, he sees her silhouette in the semi darkness. Teyla was lying on her back when his eyes were drawn to the slow rising and falling of her chest, as she breathes in and out, he looks away quickly. He groans inwardly. How much is he expected to endure he wonders? He could feel a tiny droplet of perspiration appearing on his forehead now.

"Teyla, I think I need to go for a walk," he announces, rising from the bed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First, I want to thank you guys for your inspiring reviews.

_Ok, I can't tell you the ideas that I had running through my mind. But I can't forget the age of the gift's recipient. Now, she is not feeling well too. Get well, TF. _

_I will post the funny version of the story maybe later today or tomorrow if RL permits. Forgive the errors - I'm was trying to do my work as well. I hope guys enjoy this chapter as well. If you guys want me to continue, please let me know._

Chapter 3

Teyla was shock and surprise by John's sudden announcement. Feeling as the weight of his body left the bed, sitting up, "You want to go for a walk now, in the middle of the night." Turning on the lamp by the bed, blinking as her eyes become accustom to the light from the now lighted lamp, she turns to look at him with confusion.

"Yes," John replies tersely, trying to gather his boots and tact vest to put on, his need to put some space between them becoming a necessity to his over heated skin, with desire rippling through his body. The air was oppressive in the room. The walls seem as if they were closing in around them.

"Why?"

He groans inwardly. _She wants to know why. Why. Why. Why. I don't know. Let's see. Maybe, it is the fact that I want you so badly. My thoughts, right now, consist of me pinning you on that bed, striping you of every piece of clothing you're wearing, then taking off my clothes and then joining you on that bed - my eyes, mouth and hands, learning, tasting, and touching every inch and curve of you, then finally losing myself in your silky molten core. To hear you call out my name, over and over and over again. _

_It's been my silent wish - my silent torture for the past four years since the moment, "I asked you, do I?" I wonder what you would think, say and do if I speak these thoughts out loud to you. Because with me lying next to you, I can't think of nothing else but, how much I want to do those things to you…, and I know that I'm not supposed to be having these kinds of thoughts. _

"Teyla, I just have to, ok!" He tries to avoid looking her at.

--

John sounded so irritated, and a bit puzzle by his odd behavior all of a sudden, Teyla looks at him searchingly. "John. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I can't sleep that all. You said it yourself that you can't sleep either."

"Will you please tell me what is wrong? I feel as if you are angry me all of a sudden, like I have done something wrong to you."

She knows since they have entered the room, there was an uneasiness that existed between them. Her uneasiness came from her awareness of him. Of wanting him to hold her in his strong arms, wanting his lips on her lips, making her forget about everything, but being with him.

--

"I'm not angry with you." I am just annoyed with myself that all and frustrated he thought, self defeatist, with his boots in hand.

John's odd behavior all of sudden wasn't making any sense to Teyla, sensing he wasn't being very truthful. Something wasn't definitely bothering him. "I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering you, John."

"I'm fine. You don't understand." _I don't want to talk to you or with you. I want to…_

Grip by frustration, he turns around to look at her. She was sitting up in the bed. Her hair slightly disheveled. How wish he was the cause of it. To have run his fingers through strands of her hair, pulling her neck gently back, to exposed her bare neck to his hungry lips – branding and tasting her. _I really like punishing myself don't I_, he thought.

With the hunger in his eyes evident. Teyla notices the way his eyes has raked over her body the moment before, recognition dawns on her. She looks at him. He looks away, some how ashamed of his thoughts. Awash with recognition, "John, please come here." She reaches out her hands to him. He looks at her questioningly – their eyes lock.

John knew he was never good with relationships. His own lack of relationship with his own family and failed marriage was proof of that. But deep down he always knew Teyla Emmagen was his Armageddon. A few seconds later, wobble legs were taking him to her outstretch hands.

_TBC_


	4. Epilogue

Firstly, I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews. They do inspire the muse.

This is a very short chapter to give this version of the story some closure. This story could have gone in so many directions. I do have another version of this which is much more humorous and flirtatious which I need to finish as well. RL is starting to get a little less complicated, so I hope to write more.

Epilogue

On wobble legs, John walks to Teyla's outstretch hands. Teyla patting her hands on the bed for John to take a seat next to her. "John, you don't have to leave the room." Hope springs deep in the depth of John's stomach that maybe all of his unspoken his feelings and raging desire for this woman, he was about to sit next to will finally have some expression.

"I don't," he replies, unsure.

Teyla looking at him searchingly, "No, John. I don't think it is wise that you leave the room alone John so late. I don't believe it to be safe."

It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. In his haste to put some distances between them, he did not think of the consequences - the danger he could have put his self in or the danger of leaving her in the room by herself. What do they really know about these people that they're negotiating trade with anyway? Look at what happen with the Genii when they went to trade with them. The repercussions of that visit are still being felt now, although there was an uneasy truce between them and the Genii. He still didn't trust them. Her words had the effect of a cold shower on his heated flesh.

Some time later, as John and Teyla was leaving the room to finish with their trade negotiation with the Talis' counsel. Teyla glancing at the bed once more… "_No, if anything should happen between her and John then this rustic Inn and this room and certainly not this uncomfortable bed should be the place for that encounter," _she thought. And if she read John's eyes correctly as she closes the door behind her, "John, I think we should get together for a late dinner tonight. What do you think?"

The End.


End file.
